hub_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
I Heart Rock and Rule (DeviantArt stuff)
Back in 1983, when Nelvana is created his first full-length animated movie from 1983 is Rock and Rule. The introduction states that in 1983, a nuclear World War III had erupted between the Soviet Union and the United States of America which destroyed each other and the human race, allowing a new civilization of mutated street animals to grow. Mok, an aging yet legendary rock musician, is on the search for a very special voice that can unleash a powerful demon from another dimension, his dwindling popularity driving him to destroy the world in vengeance and immortalize himself in the process. After traveling around the world looking for the right voice, he returns to his hometown of Ohmtown, a remote, storm-ravaged village famous for its unique power plant. Meanwhile, at a nightclub, Omar, Angel, Dizzy and Stretch perform in a small rock band. As Angel performs a gentle love ballad to a mostly empty audience, Mok hears her sing and his special ring goes off, and he realizes that Angel has the voice he needs. He invites Angel and the band to his mansion outside of town. Omar goads Mok and his henchmen, the dimwitted brothers Toad, Stealthy and Zip, upon meeting them, annoying Mok enough to suggest the band tries "Edison Balls"- a modern drug, which Omar and Stretch take, incapacitating them while Dizzy sneaks away to investigate. Meanwhile, Mok takes Angel on a stroll through his garden and tries to convince her to join him. Initially unaware of Mok's true intentions, she refuses to abandon her band. Unwilling to admit defeat, Mok kidnaps her and takes his blimp to Nuke York, where his summoning, disguised as a concert, will be performed. After Dizzy snaps his bandmates out of their stupor, the trio find out what happened to Angel and they follow the blimp in a stolen police car. Before they reach Nuke York, they are arrested by a border guard. Meanwhile, Angel attempts to escape with the unwitting help of Cinderella, a sister of one of Mok's goons. While sneaking through the ventilation system, Angel overhears Mok confirming his plans with his computer. At this time, the computer informs Mok that the only way to stop the demon is with "One voice, One heart, One song", but when Mok asks who can do this, the computer replies that there is "no one". Angel and Cindy escape the building and head to the dance club "Club 666", unaware that Mok's henchmen are following them. Dizzy's aunt bails out Omar and his friends, and tells them the whereabouts of Angel and Cindy. They follow, but Omar eventually bumps into Mok, who has already recaptured Angel and uses an impersonator to fool Omar into thinking that she is with Mok. To manipulate Angel, Mok captures the band and tortures them with a giant "Edison Ball" to force her to agree with his demands. He also brainwashes them to ensure that they stay out of the way. The Nuke York concert turns out to be a disaster because of an electrical failure. Mok relocates the summoning to Ohmtown, where the power plant has enough energy, while Zip expresses childlike doubts of whether they are doing good or evil by summoning the demon. During the second concert, a power surge causes overloads all over the city. The shock also brings Omar and his friends out of their stupor. Omar, still believing Mok's earlier deception, refuses to help Dizzy and Stretch stop the concert. They go without him in a stolen police car, but crash at the concert too late, as Mok forces Angel to summon the demon with her song. Before it can turn on a subdued Angel, Omar appears after a change of heart and frees Angel from her electronic braces. The demon then attempts to attack Omar, who is pushed out of the way by Zip, at the cost of his own life, while Toad is enraged by Mok's callous reaction to his brother's demise. As the demon prepares to destroy their world, Angel tries singing to force the demon back, but her voice has no effect as Mok triumphantly gloats. However, as Omar joins in harmony with Angel, the creature is weakened and eventually driven back into its own dimension. Mok is thrown into the portal by Toad, and realizes in his last moments that "no one" did not mean that a person who could stop him did not exist, but that two voices and two hearts singing as one was needed for the counterspell; he is then sealed away with the demon. The audience believes the confrontation to have been part of the concert's theatrics and the band continues their song in triumph. I Heart Gallery. from DeviantArt: Atariboy2600 Category:My art STUFF